Representative embodiments of the inventive concept are drawn to semiconductor devices and to methods of fabricating the same. In particular, to a fin field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
In order to realize a highly-integrated semiconductor device, it is necessary form fine patterns. For example, each pattern should be formed to have an area or footprint that is as small as possible so that more and more devices may be provided per given area. In particular, patterns should be formed in such a way to minimize the pitch of the patterns or the sum of the widths of and space between adjacent ones of the patterns. However, such patterns are typically formed using photolithography. As the design rules of semiconductor devices have become drastically smaller, photolithography is being stretched to the limit in terms of the resolution that can be achieved. Thus, as the pitch of patterns of a semiconductor device become finer to comply with the smaller design rules, it becomes more and more difficult to form the patterns.